Valentines Day
by cherrybomb54
Summary: Oneshot. Bella can't sleep because Edward is gone, wen she finally does she dreams that Jacob and Edward fight...its really short and Idk if I like it but that can be decided by you so read and review


I tossed and turned in my bed, it was impossible to sleep without Edward by my side. But of course he had to go hunting with Emmet and Jasper; it had been so long that his gold eyes had once again turned black. I sighed and checked the time, _midnight_. Great, today was Valentines Day and Edwards absence yesterday; I have a feeling that Mike Newton will be waiting for me with _chocolates_ and flowers. I rolled over once more, begging for sleep to take over. It didn't.

I stood up and pressed play on my CD player, the CD Edward made for me is still in there. My lullaby began to play and I stumbled over to my bed –tripping several times- in the darkness. I pulled the covers up over my head and soon enough I was asleep.

I was once again in that familiar forest, but instead of running I was walking, slowly. I looked up ahead of me and saw the glint of a pair of eyes from a distance. I quickened my pace and moved closer. But suddenly I was being pulled back and I turned to see my beloved Edward with his golden eyes, smiling the crooked smile that I cannot resist. His right arm found its way to my waist and I snuggled into his chest. A howl came from behind me and I turned to see what it was, although I already knew. Jacob was standing there but he was in _wolf_ form. I released myself from Edwards grip and ran over to comfort him, I loved him, but I loved Edward more.

Jacob was close enough for me to touch and suddenly a growl escaped from his teeth and my eyes darted to Edward. The two were both crouched in defensive positions and were now growling at each other. Jacob charged and Edward and the two began fighting instantly. I screamed at them begging to stop but no sound escaped, it was as if someone had put me on mute. I knew it would never work but I continued to scream and beg them to stop, neither heard me.

I woke, with a gasp and I was sweating from the intensity of my dream. I knew that the dream had a meaning, that's how it is always going to be, the two, fighting for me. I checked the clock again, it was six am. Light was beginning to shine from behind the clouds, but I knew that it would stay this bright throughout the entire day. One of the many predictable things about Forks, there was rarely ever a day filled with sunshine.

I got up to have my early morning shower and I decided to wash my hair with my favourite strawberry flavored shampoo. I walked slowly back to my room, trying not to trip, but I did so unsuccessfully. I looked at my cupboard and I pulled out the new red _dress_ Alice had bought me –I only accepted it to make her happy – and jeans and T-shirt. I looked out my window and the clouds looked as if they were promising rain. I went with the T-shirt.

I walked down stairs and made my self breakfast –Charlie's cruiser was already gone –and finished that quickly. Although I dreaded Valentine's Day I strangely wanted to get to school early. I shot a look at the clock that hung to the kitchen wall, 7:45, I could handle that.

I walked over to my truck and it started with a roar. I drove to school and was relieved when I saw that I wasn't the only early arrival today. I parked my truck in its usual spot and made my way to the school. I looked around to see if Edward had come back early. I sighed, not one sign of that _silver_ Volvo. I turned back around and was startled to see Mike standing there with a small red box and a bunch of roses, big surprise.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella" he said grinning and he held out the gifts in front of him.

"Thank you, Mike, but Bella already has a Valentine" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Edward and smiled; he returned the gesture and put his arm around my waist.

"Sorry" Mike mumbled followed by something inaudible then he turned and walked away.

"You came back" I said cheerfully. Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm and he leaned down to give me a _kiss_. He pulled away too quickly and my expression must have looked disappointed because he laughed and leaned down and gave me another kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he said.


End file.
